


denim daydreams

by sluttyten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyten/pseuds/sluttyten
Summary: Taeyong loves how you look in your new jeans just a little too much





	denim daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> based on the request: Hello love! I wanted to request a taeyong Smut where u tease him with ur new skinny ass jeans and he just loses it. I also love ur blog sm i love u toooo 😭

From the first moment you saw your reflection in the dressing room mirror, you knew that you had to have these jeans. Not even just because they looked great on you  _and_ were super comfortable. You mostly wanted to purchase them because you already knew exactly how Taeyong would react to seeing you in them, and you couldn’t wait to tease him.

You snapped a picture right then of you reflection, the tight curve of the jeans over your thighs and ass. They were the skinniest, tightest pair that you’d ever worn. You send the picture to Taeyong without even a caption. Let his mind come up with something. You just wanted to tease him with that image.

You change back into you own clothes and leave the dressing room to go purchase the jeans.

As soon as you’re handing over Taeyong’s credit card to make the purchase, your phone rings. Taeyong’s image and name show on the screen. Not wanting to be rude to the employee working the register, and also wanting to tease Taeyong a bit more, you silence your phone and leave it unanswered.

You don’t check your phone for about twenty minutes or so, and when you do you’ve got three missed calls from Taeyong and a handful of texts ranging from angry-faced emojis to demands that you answer his calls. At last there is one notification of just a dark, blurry image.

For a moment you stare at it in confusion, trying to decipher what the image is. It is only when you recognize the shape of Taeyong’s thumb that you realize that it is a photo of him showing off the shape of his erection through his pants.

That wasn’t fair. You were the one teasing him, not the other way around.

Taeyong answers your call on the first ring.

“Yes?” His voice is teasing. “Do you want something, Y/N?”

“Meet me at home. Now.” You end the call, certain that Taeyong will meet you at home, dropping whatever it is that he’s doing. 

You arrive home before he does, so you take that opportunity to slip back into your new jeans. You’ve just barely got them on when you hear the front door open, and Taeyong’s voice calls out your name.

Dramatically you curl your leg around the doorframe of the bedroom and lean against it, catching Taeyong’s eye as he walks toward you. His gaze quickly slides to the denim encasing your legs.

“Fuck, you look so hot.” Taeyong reaches out and takes you by the hips. He pulls you against him, his hands running over your thighs and ass. You smile. “Do you know what you did to me with that picture?”

“Only good things, dear. Now do you want me in these jeans or out of them?” You wrap your arms around his neck and drag his mouth into a kiss. Taeyong’s hands slip into the back pockets of your jeans, squeezing your ass. 

Taeyong backs you up against the wall and grinds against you. 

“In the jeans then?” You ask when Taeyong thrusts against you again, his face tucked into your neck. He groans against your throat and makes a noise that sounds like “Off.”

His hands slid down inside your pants and you fumble with the button and zipper. Both of you work to shove the jeans down your legs, but with as tight as they are, you only get them down to your knees. He shoves your knees as far apart as he can, slips his own pants down just far enough to get his cock out, and then Taeyong pushes inside of you.

He rapidly thrusts into you, using the wall to prop you both up. Taeyong’s hands rove your body, gripping your hips and your breasts and your ass. You grab Taeyong by the belt loops. 

“Faster,” You whine when really you mean  _deeper_. 

Taeyong pulls out of you, jerks your jeans the rest of the way off, and lifts you to wrap your legs around his waist. This time when he penetrates you, he hits all of the spots that you need him to hit inside of you. You bite your lip, but when Taeyong nips at your collarbones and sucks lightly, you can’t hold back a moan.

“Y/N, fuck.” Taeyong bites down on your shoulder and cums. 

Whether its the pain of his bite, the weight of him collapsing against you, or the way that he thrusts and then stays pressed against your G-spot, you cry out Taeyong’s name and cum as well.

Taeyong sponges kisses against your neck and chest, massages your ass, and tells you, “Those jeans are too sexy on you.”


End file.
